Perfect
by xxannuhhtruelovexx
Summary: Kurt wants this night to be perfect.


Kurt always felt so sure of himself. He'd always known exactly what he wanted and stopped at nothing to get it. He always walked around with his head held high and a smirk of superiotiy. But when Blaine was around Kurt didn't recognize himself. He was shy, awkward, and self-conscience. One look, one smirk, one touch from the beautiful dark haired boy and Kurt could feel himself completely unravel. Blaine of course knew this and of course found it adorable that he had this effect on Kurt.

But, tonight would be different. Kurt was determined to keep his composure, to be in control. He had been making plans all week. Tonight his dad and Carole would be out as well as Finn so there should be no interupptions. He had invited his boyfriend over with the intention of giving himself to him.

Kurt had changed his clothes at least a dozen times, spent what seemed like hours getting his hair to be just right and was now sitting on couch fidgeting nervously while he waited for Blaine to arrive. Kurt kept going over anything and everything that could possibly go wrong tonight and started to wonder if he was really making the right decision. Of course he wanted to have sex, he is a teenage boy after all, and he loved Blaine and wanted to be as close to him as he possibly could.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car door slamming followed quickly by a knock at the door. With one final attempt to stifle his nerves he let out a loud sigh and made his way to the door. Upon opening it and seeing Blaine any doubts he had flew from his mind.

"Hey you," Blaine greeted his boyfriend with a dazzling smile and let himself in the house.

Kurt bit his lip as Blaine walked past him and allowed his gaze to fall on the perfection that was Blaine's ass. Oh yes, Kurt would definitely be having sex tonight. Kurt softly closed the door and turned to see his boyfriend leaning on the back of the couch and gestured for Kurt to come to him. Kurt stepped in between Blaine's legs and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck while Blaine hugged Kurt's waist bringing him very close.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Blaine asked as he looked at Kurt's full lips.

Kurt didn't even try to hide the huge smile that spread across his lips and he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's waiting lips. The kiss started out innocent, just a hello. But Kurt wanted to turn up the heat. He ran his tongue over Blaine's lower lip and Blaine immediately opened his mouth to allow Kurt's tongue entrance. As they massaged each other's tongues Blaine allowed his hands to travel from Kurt's back slowly to his ass. He firmly gripped Kurt and pulled him flush against him. Kurt pulled slightly back causing his boyfriend to whimper in protest and licked his lips as he looked at his gorgeous boyfriend.

"I love you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's lips as he held his head in his hands, softly running his hands through the other boy's hair.

Blaine closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Kurt's. He took a deep breath and answered, "I love you too Kurt."

Both then grinned so hard their cheeks hurt. Kurt placed another sweet kiss on his boyfriends lips, gently sucking his lower lip causing Blaine to quietly moan then stepped away from him and started to saunter away. Blaine was left confused and when he didn't follow, Kurt grabbed his hand and led him in the direction of his bedroom. They walked to Kurt's room in silence both thinking about what was about to happen. Blaine wasn't quite sure he knew what was going on here. But, the way Kurt had looked at him when he grabbed his hand, with his bottom lip in between his teeth and his head cocked to the side, Blaine knew they weren't just going to go downstairs and have a heated make out session leaving them both achingly hard and unsatisfied like usual. That look in his eye and the way he slowly lead him downstairs, Blaine knew that tonight Kurt wanted more and he would be more than happy to give it to him.

As they reached the room Blaine saw that the lights were already dimmed with nothing but two lone candles illuminating the room. Blaine smirked to himself, it was clear Kurt had planned this. When the pair reached the end of the bed Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's chest while Blaine softly kissed his forehead. Kurt kissed Blaine once and then moved down his neck, gently sucking on the sensitive flesh. Blaine allowed his hands to get tangled in Kurt's hair and his breath quickly started to become faster and more erratic. Kurt drove him crazy so easily, but he loved it. He loved that this boy had this reaction on him.

Kurt moved his hands to the hem of Blaine's shirt and the reality kicked in. "Kurt…wait."

Kurt stopped his ministrations on getting Blaine out of his clothes and looked at Blaine with a look of confusion.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Kurt? We don't have to do this…" Blaine needed to make sure that Kurt was sure that he wanted this. He couldn't live with himself if he thought that he had pressured Kurt into moving too fast.

Kurt had a tiny look of hurt on his face and he let his hands drop from Blaine's body. "Don't you…want to?" The tone in Kurt's voice made Blaine's heart melt.

He cupped Kurt's face and said, "God, yes. Baby, of course, I want you so bad it hurts. I just want you to be sure."

At this Kurt softly pushed Blaine away, pulled his own shirt over his head and slowly laid back on the bed. Once he had situated himself he leaned up on his elbows and Blaine never thought he had ever seen something so sexy. "I'm sure." Kurt whispered.

That was all the encouragement Blaine needed. He tore off his shirt and made his way up Kurt's body stopping to kiss and lick from his belly button up to his neck. Kurt leaned back and reveled in the feeling of Blaine's mouth on his body. Blaine rested in between Kurt's thighs and began to suck Kurt's neck so hard they both knew that tomorrow there would definitely be evidence of their love making. Kurt began to writhe and squirm under his boyfriend. Blaine left Kurt's neck and attacked his mouth. The two began kissing more passionately than they ever had before. Blaine began to torturously move his hips rubbing himself against Kurt. They both began to moan at the sensation. Kurt reached down and began to undo Blaine's belt running his hand teasingly over the huge bulge that was there. Blaine cried out at this and joined Kurt's hands and undid Kurt's belt.

Once they had both ridden each other of their pants, they were left writhing against each other, naked skin on skin and Kurt got a jolt of adrenaline and flipped Blaine on his back. Blaine lifted his arms over his head and smiled as Kurt straddled his hips and kissed his way down Blaine's neck to his nipples. When Kurt took Blaine's nipple in his mouth Blaine groaned and took a fistful of Kurt's hair as he threw his head back in ecstasy. Kurt alternated from softly nibbling to licking to sucking each of his boyfriend's pink nipples. Kurt ran his and down Blaine's body and began to stroke him through his boxers. Blaine was the one completely unraveled now. He was completely lost in the feeling of Kurt's hand on him. He wanted more though. He stopped Kurt's hand an made to rid both himself and his boyfriend of their last bits of clothing.

Once they were completely naked Blaine wanted to be in charge again. He wanted this experience to be something that Kurt would never, ever forget. He flipped Kurt back over and immediately took him into his mouth. Kurt immediately started panting and moaning like a mad man as Blaine took all of Kurt's length in his mouth. Kurt fumbled for one of Blaine's hands and squeezed it as his boyfriend picked up his pace.

"Ahhh…Blaine stop or I'll come." Kurt breathlessely managed to choke out.

Blaine pulled away leaving Kurt missing the warmth that was Blaine's mouth. "Don't baby, I want to be inside you when you come." Blaine huskily spoke leaving Kurt even more breathless. Blaine then proceeded to suck Kurt's tip into his mouth. Kurt was trying to hard not to come yet, but it wouldn't be long at this rate. Blaine was just too damn good at this.

All of a sudden without any warning Blaine let Kurt slip from his lips and basically lunged up his boyfriend's body grabbing his face and kissing him so that Kurt could taste himself on his boyfriend's tongue. Blaine made to then gently stroke and massage Kurt's legs and as he kissed him.

Blaine leaned down and asked Kurt in a lustfilled whisper, "Do have…?"

Kurt cut him off and muttered, "In the drawer."

Blaine leaned over and after a small amount of searching came back to Kurt with a small bottle of lube in his hand. He popped open the bottle and squeezed a decent amount on his fingers. He kissed Kurt slowly and then pulled away to watch his face as he pressed a finger to Kurt's tight hole. Blaine slowly pressed his lubed finger into his boyfriend and started to move it back and forth. Kurt's face was slightly contorted out of attempting to decipher the feeling he now had with Blaine's finger inside him. Blaine slowly added another finger, and a third, the whole while watching Kurt's face.

As Blaine picked up the pace and thrusted his fingers deeper Kurt threw his head back in very high pitched moan. With Kurt's eyes closed and lips between his teeth Blaine thought he could come just from looking. He sucked Kurt's lower lip into his mouth then pulled back and whispered, "Feel good baby?"

All Kurt could do was groan. "Now Blaine, I want you now." He didn't care how needy he sounded.

Blaine smirked at this and slowly removed his fingers. He opened the lube once again and applied a generous amount to his own cock. As he lined himself up to Kurt's opening he stared deeply into the eyes of the man beneath him. He stroked Kurt's hair and said, "I can't believe how much I love you."

Kurt leaned up and caught Blaine's mouth in one last kiss before Blaine slowly started to push himself into Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes and allowed his mouth to fall open as he tried to make his body accept the intrusion. He wanted this so bad, but it hurt so much. He knew if he just gave it a minute it should feel amazing, and that it did. After a moment Kurt grew impatient and Blaine hadn't started moving because he didn't want to hurt him.

Kurt began to move beneath Blaine causing both to cry out. Blaine took the hint and slowly started to pull out and push back into his boyfriend. They both were so lost in the sensation. Blaine began to move faster, slamming into Kurt harder and he hit Kurt's spot over and over. Their arms were completely wrapped around each other as they kissed and as Blaine pounded into Kurt.

Neither of them ever wanted this to end. They were purely happy, more than either of them has ever been. But, with one very hard thrust and Blaine's hand between them stroking him, Kurt exploded, his orgasm completely taking him over. He cried out and clenched around Blaine pushing him too over the edge. He half moaned half sang out and came deep inside his boyfriend.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, completely spent. The pulled himself out of the man beneath him and rested his head on Kurt's chest listening to his erractic heart beat, that sounded like it was going to burst out of his chest.

Blaine place small kisses all over his boyfriend and then rested his chin on Kurt's chest and looked up at him. Kurt had his eyes closed, a genuine smile displayed on his face in utter satisfaction.

"Mhmm…that was…" Blaine began but Kurt interrupted him.

"Perfect." Both boys smiled and Blaine rolled onto his back pulling Kurt along with him. They fell asleep that way, entwined in each other's arms, closer to each other than they ever thought possible.


End file.
